Premonition and Predestiny
by Helena Mira
Summary: Aunt Henrietta comes to town with her circus and begins to stir all sorts of things up.


_Pastor Jason is called to take action in the matter of Trelawney's present condition. He finds an important ally in Catherine Everett, however her intuitions are disconcerting and he fears that she will discover more than is good for them all. Aunt Henrietta makes her presence known._

_I do not own these characters and make no profit from their use._

**Premonition and Pre-destiny**

**Prologue**

There had not been many times in his life when Jason had found himself at a loss for words, but when Phoebe Everett had arrived over two weeks ago in his office with her in-laws for support, he didn't know what to say. Phoebe's sister Trelawney was feeling the stress of her situation more greatly than he had realized. She was so deeply sensitive to the psychic forces in the cosmos that she was almost fully aware that she was caught in the crosscurrents of destiny. These crosscurrents were dangerous and would have been frightening for an adult to navigate, but Trelawney was only a child of eleven.

To understand the world around her, she had created an alternative universe of sorts where she sought to understand both the world around her and the world of the unknown as a medieval landscape where the people in her life were assigned roles. In the beginning, she had kept all this pretty much to herself, but now she was retreating farther from reality and more frequently entered this universe to preserve herself.

She bore heavy responsibilities for a little girl. Her recently married sister was due to soon conceive a much wished for daughter. This child was fated. Her destiny was already written. However, destinies could be disrupted and rewritten. And it was most often by impulsive or unplanned action that even fate had not foreseen. Because of her strong psychic connections, she knew this. It was unfortunate. She would have to control her impulses more than ever, and at this point in her life, her impulse control was at its weakest point.

However, the months of this pregnancy would be fraught with danger, most of which came from Trelawney. It was too early for Phoebe to know this. Her husband Hal fortunately was deeply sensitive to her and her needs. His parents however were to become the biggest assets to him. They could focus on the younger sister, leaving Hal to care for his wife.

**Custody**

The minute that he met Catherine Everett, he knew she was the good queen. Despite being in her seventies, she was a youthful and energetic woman. She had known tragedy in her life and drawn strength from it. Jason immediately saw in her the woman that Phoebe Everett would become someday. But first she must pass through these dangerous waters. Thankfully young Trelawney had recognized her for who she was. This was important.

There must be someone who could live with the girl and protect her from her own self-destructive tendencies. She was impulsive and at times unable to control herself. Yet the night before they met, she had given herself over to Catherine's care. This was necessary.

He saw immediately that the Everetts wanted to move closer to Hal and his family. He wanted to make sure that this happened. Phoebe and Trelawney needed Catherine, and Hal needed his father Rob. This was a family unit that needed the strength of three generations to pass through this difficult time. At some point in time, even the other children would have their own roles to play. As a matter of fact, Prudence already had a bit part in the drama.

He had needed to speak with Phoebe alone first. The Everetts immediately understood. Before she left her, Catherine kissed Phoebe on the head, as if she were her child. Jason was pleased. This relationship was critical to the safety of the mother and future child.

"Phoebe," he began. "It looks as if you and your husband have had a wonderful time alone."

She looked at him questioningly and he smiled.

"Trelawney of course. She is very pleased. She feels that you and Hal needed the time to yourselves. She told me that Prudence was most 'displeased' to use her word," he said.

"When did she see you?" asked Phoebe.

"It was Tuesday," he replied. "She is very disturbed by that book she is reading. In her fanciful imagination, she is identifying too much with the main character. Because she is afraid that your family will come to take her away, she reads about Kit and feels that she is hunted too."

"Is Catherine the good queen?" she asked. She had no desire to discuss that book.

"Yes," he replied. "Last week she had an episode where she lost control in class. Your son Hal had them call me to the school instead of one of you. You should be glad that they didn't call your husband. He would have lost his temper and made things worse."

"In what way did she lose control?" asked Phoebe uncomfortably.

"She got caught passing a note, which, shall we say, was written in her own special language. The teacher read the note aloud, Trelawney was embarrassed, and called her a Gorgon," he explained.

"Mrs. Fountain," sighed Phoebe. "I knew that sooner or later there would be trouble there again. You're correct though. If they had called Hal he would have lost his temper."

"Phoebe," said Jason seriously. "You realize that she can't go around making these kind of statements and not draw attention to herself and her differences."

"I know," replied Phoebe. "But short of going to school with her, what can we do?"

"I had to frighten her to get her to realize how dangerous her behavior was to herself," he said. "But I also wanted to give her hope, so I told her to watch for the good queen."

"And that is Catherine?"

"Yes," he said. "I suspected it on Sunday, but I knew it the moment that she walked in with you. She is a very strong woman. She is strong enough for the three of you. You need to keep her close. She is the only one who can help Trelawney. I have sensed that she has taken over the child's care. Is that true?"

"Almost. Last night Trelawney woke up the whole house with some kind of horrific nightmare. The children were terrified. She was terrified. It seemed that only Catherine could calm her. It is most interesting. It seems that when she goes into her "states" that Rob is able to communicate with her better than anyone. He seems to know exactly what to say to her, to ask her."

Jason was silent. This was the man he had been waiting for. It was he that he needed to keep the child here. It seemed odd at first that these two critical people would also be Hal's parents, but it made sense. It was not coincidence. It was destiny.

"Phoebe, let's call them in," he said. "Let me do the talking and don't give any information away yourself. While you can trust them absolutely, it is very important that I control what they know and don't know for now."

"Yes, pastor," she replied. "Whatever you say. I know that you are here for Trelawney. I know that you will take care of her."

"Don't forget," he said softly. "I am also here for you, anytime you need me."

Silently he added, and I am here for the child who is to come. He knew that she was waiting. Hal would know when she was ready to come, but as always with these humans, he would not know that he knew. He stood up and called in the Everetts.

Catherine and Rob Everett sat down with them and Jason could immediately feel their strength. They seated themselves on either side of Phoebe and Catherine assumed a protective posture. They looked at him expectantly.

"What can we do, Pastor?" asked Rob right off the bat. "We have no other commitments in our lives right now. We are here to support our family."

"Thank you, sir," replied Jason, nodding. "You are definitely needed here. I think that Phoebe and Hal both know this now. Your grandchildren need you. Trelawney needs you. If you can be here for now, it would be best for all concerned."

"Rob, Catherine, I hate to ask you to drop your lives to just come here to be with us," protested Phoebe, although weakly.

Catherine put her arm protectively around the young woman and Rob answered, "We are NOT dropping our lives. We are picking them up where we are needed and where we most want to be. Get that idea out of your mind. You are our children and grandchildren. You are our lives. We know that you have a very deep faith in God, Phoebe. That is one of the things that make you beautiful. God wants us here with you. We have not only discussed it, we have prayed on it."

Jason nodded again. "Yes, Phoebe. Do not protest the will of God. He is standing beside you. He is sending you and Trelawney the help you need. Try to be like your sister, accept without question."

"Pastor Jason," said Catherine. "I am very concerned about Trelawney. She has said some things . . ."

"Say no more," he interrupted sharply. He knew what she was going to say. It was something that Phoebe could not hear. "The child is a little fey. Do you know what that means?"

"Yes," replied Catherine quietly. "What can we do?"

"Watch her closely," he said. "If you see the need, bring her to me. I can help her."

"Yes, Pastor," said Rob. "Whatever you say. She's a beautiful child. Whatever else she is, she has a loving heart. We will protect her."

Jason stood up and turned away from them. He had been looking for an answer. This was the proof he needed that it was now sitting before him. It occurred to him that he needed to act on something before it was too late.

"Phoebe," he said. "I am about to ask you to do something very difficult. I believe that you have been afraid of it. Please do not be afraid. It is necessary."

"Yes, Pastor Jason," she replied faintly. Sensing her trepidation, Catherine reflexively drew her closer. It was an automatic gesture that Jason had often seen Hal make. There was no doubt about it. Hal was his mother's son.

"I want you and Hal to sign over all of your legal and custodial rights to Rob and Catherine as soon as possible. I will give you the name of a law professor at the university who will write an airtight agreement. He is waiting for your call. Time is critical," he said.

Phoebe sat stoically. Catherine gave her a little squeeze and Phoebe rested her head on her shoulder.

"Is this absolutely the only way to do this?" asked Rob.

"Yes," replied Jason firmly. "Phoebe, I told you that I would keep her here for you. You must act quickly, before the circus comes to town."

"Yes, I know," she said. "When should we tell Trelawney?"

"After the matter is accomplished. I believe that you will find her surprisingly cooperative. She will be able to feel safe. She will know that you are safe. If she feels that you are both safe it will stabilize her moods," he said gently.

Unlike his son, Rob Everett was a man of action. As soon as they got home he called Hal and told him to set up the appointment with the law professor immediately. They would get their business done before the circus came to town.

**The Circus Comes to Town**

A week later, the circus, an actual circus complete with elephants, clowns, and a big top, came to town. As it turned out, Aunt Henrietta owned her own traveling circus. She was also quite a character. Jason had wonder how serious the Figalillys could have been in sending this woman as the family representative to watch over the sisters. Despite her eccentricities however, she was likely to be a greater threat than anyone might realize.

By the time she arrived, Rob Everett had filed the documents necessary for taking custody of the minor child, Trelawney Rose Figalilly. Hal and Phoebe, who had previously held a joint custody of sorts had also filed documents granting him their rights. There was no doubt that the American court would grant full custody to the elder Everetts.

It was less certain what a British court would do, however their lawyer felt that it was doubtful that there could be a successful challenge by the family. Phoebe did not trust the legal system of either country, and quite frankly, neither did he. It was not so much that Figalillys were above the law. It was more like they refused to recognize that it existed. In their world, it was beside the point.

Aunt Henrietta was furious to discover that the girl had new guardians whose presence was far more substantial than that of Hal and Phoebe. Catherine and Rob were not distracted by the first throes of romance or the possibility that they might have their own child to plan for.

Catherine was much stronger than Phoebe at this time and showed that she was completely unintimidated by the Figalillys' threats. Rob had the same strength of will and character as his son but was not immersed in a university career. They made a formidable pair and had developed strong emotional bonds with the sisters. This love lent further strength to their position.

In one of those wonderful coincidences of fate, Mrs. Kaufman had still failed to sell her house. She happily rented it to Hal's parents so that they would no longer impose on Hal and Phoebe. It put them within walking distance of the family, while giving them both the privacy they needed. If necessary, Trelawney could go there and still be close to her sister.

This displeased Aunt Henrietta further. She would also settle in town, but would not live within the same proximity. However, she did have the advantage of knowing more about Trelawney and her weaknesses than any of them, even Phoebe. Her source of information was the family back in the village. They had watched the child grow up. They had always known that she was a little fey and needed to be insulated from the larger world. This could not effectively be done here.

Yet the child could possibly survive through her adolescence and grow strong enough to control her gifts and use them wisely with the help of the angel. At the moment, she did not know who he was, but she would do her best to find out. But he could give nothing more than help and none of the Everetts could know him for who he truly was. He was also a truly good man. However, goodness could also be interpreted as weakness. Aunt Henrietta may have found herself in a weaker position than she had thought she would, but she was by no means defeated.

Aunt Henrietta's greatest asset was her own flighty _persona. _It had the potential to lull those around her into a sense of complacency by believing that she was a harmless old fraud. She dressed in colorful tunics and scarves, which flowed around her as she moved. It was not accurate to say that she walked. It was more like she glided. Her "professional name," so to speak, was Princess Lotus Flower and in addition to owning the circus, she plied her trade in foretelling the future via such things as palm readings and tea leaves. She was also a medium, with a twelve-year-old girl named Rosalie, who had died in 1832, as her contact.

Such charlatans always are able to find gullible marks wherever they go. Unfortunately, Mrs. Fowler was one such mark for Aunt Henrietta. Trelawney tried to warn her of Aunt Henrietta's true nature. However, Mrs. Fowler's belief was unshakable. It was a situation that would have been more amusing if it didn't give Aunt Henrietta easier access to the house and information therein. Mrs. Fowler was not above spying on the family and then inadvertently passing information to her that she was then able to incorporate into her prophecies to make them more plausible.

Jason had no desire to meet her. She had just enough Figalilly in her to potentially recognize him for who he truly was. She also had very little common sense and could potentially disclose who he really was, inadvertently, since she knew that this action was most definitely not allowed. This would insure that he would have to move on and leave the child alone. It was this exact scenario that could lead to tragedy for all involved.

**The Good Queen**

It was at this point that he began to feel at a loss again. The situation was continuously growing more complex. A few hours ago, Catherine had brought to him a most disturbing story. The night of the great nightmare, Prudence told her that she, Catherine, was there to protect her and her sister. It was something that only Catherine knew. She presumed that she was referring to Trelawney, but Prudence, half-asleep, had corrected her. The sister that she was there to protect was Maisie.

Catherine told him of the promise that Phoebe had made to her, that her first daughter would be named Margaret. But no one else had known of that promise except for Hal. She had not even told Rob.

"Pastor Jason," she said. "This is too great a coincidence. Trelawney did not know of my conversation with Phoebe. I know that in England Maisie is a nickname for Margaret, although it has dropped out of common use. How could that child know and why would she have told Prudence?"

"Catherine," said Jason. "Whatever happens, Phoebe cannot know of this, nor can Hal. And if anyone else were to find out, there is a great danger that they would. Trelawney will never tell Phoebe, that much I can assure you. I suspect that Prudence found out because Trelawney was talking in her sleep."

"I am afraid to ask what that is going to mean," said Catherine fearfully.

"I think that you know what it means. Trelawney can no longer share Prudence's bedroom. I am not sure that she should sleep in the house at all. We have a degree of control over what she reveals when she is awake. We have no control over her when she is asleep," he replied.

"How can we explain to Hal and Phoebe that we want to take her away? Considering how she feels about her sister, would she willingly leave Phoebe?" she asked. "Once things are wrapped up with the Kaufman house then we will move out. Trelawney can have Phoebe's old room for the time being. My grandson won't like that."

"Tell him too bad," replied Jason unsympathetically. "The only explanation that any of them need is that we don't want Prudence's sleep being disrupted anymore. And we don't. If that doesn't keep them apart, then Trelawney may have to live with you. I think if Trelawney knows that, they will stay in their own rooms. Try not to say too much to Hal and Phoebe."

"So you are basically saying that she must know the full repercussions?" asked Catherine, just to be sure that she understood him.

"She will not willingly leave Phoebe. However, I believe that I can convince her that she must if necessary. In fact I know that I can. She and Phoebe are both conditioned to accept these kind of decisions made by others, especially men," he explained. "There are many things about them that I cannot reveal to you."

Catherine looked troubled. "Does my son know?"

"Actually, there are many things that he doesn't know," admitted Jason. "His love for Phoebe is such that he accepts her as she is, without question. There are some things that he will discover in time, as happens with any spouse. There are also some things that he will never know. He understood and accepted this when he married her. His love for her is absolute and unconditional, as her love is for him."

"I suppose that I will also have to remain in the dark about certain things?" she asked.

"Catherine," he answered. "There are going to be many questions that I cannot answer for you. Right now the most important thing that I can tell you is that both sisters need you for different reasons."

"You have still not told me about Maisie," she said.

"Have you said anything to anyone else about Maisie?" he asked sharply.

"No. I feel, I am not sure why, that I shouldn't. But I do believe that you have let something slip," she said.

"Really?" he was surprised. Catherine Everett must very sharp if she had picked up on one of his slips. They were rare, but they did happen on occasion.

"You told Phoebe when I came in with her the first time that she could rely on me because I had enough strength for "the three of you." She interpreted this as her sister, herself, and Hal," she said.

"That was what I meant," replied Jason, realizing what she was going to say but still hoping to cover himself.

"I believe that you meant, Phoebe, Trelawney, and Maisie," she said and carefully watched his expression. Jason knew that she would accept nothing less than a truthful answer.

"I can only answer a part of this for you," he said. "Yes, Phoebe is a young and healthy woman, she and Hal will have several children and at least one will be a girl. She will keep her promise to you. The oldest or only daughter will be Margaret. And yes, courtesy of Trelawney, her nickname will be Maisie."

"Is Maisie with us yet?" she asked bluntly.

"No," said Jason, tersely. "She is not. She is merely a twinkle in the eye of her father so to speak. But we must not speak of this again. It would be best for all concerned if you can put it out of your mind."

Catherine sighed. "I am very worried about the next few months. Especially with Aunt Henrietta hanging around. She is nuts."

"Don't sell Aunt Henrietta short," warned Jason. "You might say that she is crazy like a fox. She is also capable of unintentionally doing great harm to her nieces. She may not like Trelawney much, but she adores Phoebe. Separating the sisters does bear risks. It is better for Phoebe, but more dangerous for Trelawney. You will have to watch her very carefully."

"Do you think that she would actually hurt Trelawney?" asked Catherine.

"Not intentionally. I think that she realizes that anything that hurts one sister will also hurt the other. At least I hope that she does," explained Jason. "The bigger risk now is that she will try to teach the girl a lesson and things will get out of hand. That is where the danger lies for both sisters. If she senses that her sister is in trouble, Phoebe will do everything in her power to help her."

"Trelawney seems to be much smarter than Aunt Henrietta," said Catherine. "What makes you think that she will be able to trick her in some way?"

"It's not a matter of intelligence," explained Jason. "Trelawney is very impulsive. It is her weakness. Aunt Henrietta knows this. In fact the entire Figalilly family knows this. That's how she will try to get her in trouble. If she can get Trelawney to lose control in a big enough way, it will give the family the ammunition they need to take her away."

"Could they do this even if Rob and I have full custody?" she asked.

"More easily than you think," he replied. "However, if threatened, there is a very real chance that Trelawney would take drastic action to prevent it. She has not forgiven or forgotten Phoebe's ex-fiancé and what he did to her. She does not trust the family to protect her. She has an irrational fear where he is concerned. She will deny it, but she is still haunted by the memory of the unicorn. The sad fact is that she may always be."

"Does this fear have any basis in reality?" she asked.

"Catherine, you are very perceptive to ask that question. In fact the family will never let that man near her again, even if it takes, shall we say, drastic action," he explained. "It does not matter to Trelawney if the fear is rooted in fact or her own imagination. It is a very real fear. Actually, her family loves her more than she is willing to acknowledge."

"They do? They have a funny way of showing it," said Catherine.

"That's because you are only able to see the situation through Phoebe and Trelawney's eyes," he said gently. "Trelawney is in a very fragile state and needs protection right now. That is why I am here. Phoebe is much stronger than she was before, mostly because she is married to Hal. She is able to draw strength from her husband, and from you. Your role in her life is critical right now. But I can't tell you anymore than that. Stay close to her and follow your instincts when you need to step in. You cannot go wrong if you let your love for her guide you. And you love her very much."

"Yes, I do," said Catherine softly. "You have said that Trelawney is a little fey. I know what means, but in what way?"

Jason knew that he had to think long and hard about how he answered that question. It was at the crux of the child's distrust of her family. It was why he had to keep her here. It was her best chance for a normal life. They all knew that the young girl had psychic powers beyond the normal Figalilly. It was at the root of Aunt Henrietta's dislike for her. She was almost too aware of everything going on around her.

As a younger child this had manifested itself as the fact that she was extremely sensitive to mood and atmosphere. There was no doubt that her fantasy world was a very real psychological protective barrier. However, in this world it would not be understood as such. It would be seen as a form of delusion. A psychiatrist who might get his hands on her might even try to medicate her. Changing her brain chemistry through drugs could change her very spirit and essence. It could destroy her.

This was what the family wished to protect her from. It was why she had to show more self-control in stressful situations. If the family were able to take her away, they would bring her home and restrict her movement for the rest of her life and probably her contact with others. Knowing this was adding stress to Trelawney's already fragile psyche. It could be the tipping point for her.

He still did not know why he had been chosen as her guardian and her guide. But in this, even he was limited. He could merely advise and counsel those around him. He could not make decisions for them. He had been able to advise that Catherine and Rob take legal custody of the child, but it was they who had willingly stepped into the role.

Trelawney and Phoebe had also agreed. Hal had agreed, but it was not really his own choice. In this matter, he was completely influenced by his unconditional love for his wife. Jason knew that these choices of the heart all boded for a good outcome. One would think that with so many actions and choices motivated by love that a good outcome would be insured. However, the hand of fate was fickle. Where Trelawney was concerned, there were too many obstacles to see a clear path.

After a long pause he finally said, "The past traumas of the girl's life have made her grasp on reality tenuous. She retreats into her own worlds to escape the pain and conflict around her. You need to try to be alert for this and shelter her through these times. If you need to, say that she is physically ill and keep her away from others. Considering how frail she presently looks, it will be very easy for others to believe this. If they think otherwise, others will believe that she is sick in her mind, but she is really sick in her heart."

"Is there any hope that she will get better?" asked Catherine tentatively.

Jason could see that she was becoming fearful. That would do no good. It was a pity that she had been perceptive enough to ask so many intelligent questions. However on this score he could set her mind at rest. He smiled.

"She is already getting better. She has recognized that good queen is here and is allowing her legal custody to be changed, willingly. That indicates that she knows that she needs help. As you know, acknowledging the illness and asking for help is always the first step to recovery," he said.

Catherine looked relieved.

"We will do our best to continue to help her," she said firmly.

"I know you will," replied Jason. "That is why I am encouraging you."

**Princess Lotus Flower**

That night, Jason had a meeting with the Women's Guild, a group of women engaged in fundraising for the various ministries of the church. He normally enjoyed these meetings. The ladies were full of enthusiasm and ideas. Like many of these church groups, the meetings tended to run long because of the tangents and digressions that frequently occurred in the women's conversation. While this may have bothered other pastors, Jason liked it because he often found out all sorts of informal information about his families.

Tonight's digression was about Princess Lotus Flower. Apparently there was a cohort of women in town who were treating her like some kind of celebrity and paying all kinds of money for private consultations. Janet Tucker, Topher's mother, had attended a meeting where she was the star attraction. Janet was very down to earth and thought that it was one of the funniest things she had seen in a long time.

"I really don't know what was funnier," she laughed. "Watching Princess Lotus Flower do her thing or the women react who were falling for her line, shall we say, hook, line, and sinker. It was difficult to keep a straight face, but I didn't want to insult anyone."

"Well, Jan," said one of the other women. "Tell us about the show."

"Apparently Marjie Gardner's mother passed away on that date ten years ago. Marjie wanted to get in touch with her," answered Janet. "Apparently communing with the other side is one of the Princess's specialties."

"And how does she do that?" asked one of the older women in a clearly skeptical tone of voice.

"She is a medium of course," explained Janet. "One minute we were eating chicken salad and the next we were in the middle of a seance. She even came prepared with her salt and garlic."

By now, most of the women were shaking with laughter. Whoever Marjie Gardner was, she was obviously as drawn to the Princess as Mrs. Fowler.

"Anyway, her contact on the other side is Rosalie, a twelve-year-old girl who died in 1832," she elaborated. "The next thing we knew she was floating around the room, scarves flowing, calling the child's name and playing "When I'm Calling You" on the trumpet. We even had to sing at one point."

"Did she make contact?" asked the older woman.

Janet rolled her eyes. "What do you think? She said that there were too many unbelievers in the room and we were interfering with the psychic connection. She did offer to visit Marjie for a private seance."

"Knowing Marjie, she'll probably take her up on it," commented someone else.

Jason was a bit intrigued. This was the first time that he was hearing about Aunt Henrietta from a non-family member. Normally families can be pretty harsh in their assessments of one another, but this time he realized that they had not been exaggerating. The Figalillys were worried about Trelawney's state of mind, but it was Aunt Henrietta who seemed certifiable.

"Did Princess Lotus Flower have any other tricks up her sleeve?" he asked curiously.

"Well, let's see," said Janet. "She read a few palms, but no tea leaves. The restaurant that we were at only had tea bags."

She said it so comically that the rest of the women began to laugh.

"However, one thing that she did was a little creepy," said Janet, sobering up.

"What was that?" asked Jason. He had a feeling that it was something that he needed to know.

"Well, she went into a trance," said Janet. "While in the trance, she said that she had two nieces living in town. They must be separated or one would cause a devastating blow to the other, which would result in great harm to a third party. The creepy part was that when she came out of the trance she gave us the impression that she did not know what she had said. Bt the way, we know the nieces. They are Phoebe Everett and her sister."

"It sounds like rubbish to me," replied one of the women. "I happen to know that Phoebe and her sister are devoted to one another since they lost their parents. Princess Sleeping Lotus sounds like a wing nut of the first order."

"I didn't say I believed her," said Janet. "I just said it was creepy. If I hadn't already seen the rest of the dog and pony show, I might have believed her. But I think that we've wasted enough time on this. We have a cookie walk on Sunday and we need to make sure that we have a wide enough variety. Last time almost all the cookies were chocolate chip."

Jason had a difficult time focusing after what he had just heard, but he managed to get through the meeting so that he could mull over what he had heard.

**Epilogue**

Once the ladies had left, Jason turned over all these things in his mind. It was obvious that Aunt Henrietta was just as kooky as the Everetts claimed. The prediction made in the trance might seem like "rubbish" but it fell into the realm of possibility. The problem with people like her was that so much of her act was smoke and mirrors. It was easy to forget that she did actually have a few genuine psychic gifts. A premonition like this one, by virtue of the fact that it simply existed, could set things in motion. This could all too easily turn into one of Aunt Henrietta's situations that get out of control and cause real damage.

He hoped that the family wouldn't hear about it, at least for a while. Phoebe needed to stay calm and relaxed. He should probably call Catherine in again to make sure that she knew. She could watch Trelawney very closely and be sure to get her out of the house if need be. He suspected that this prediction might have been tossed out to provoke a response. That response could be a trigger for worse things to come. It was a very irresponsible ploy on her part and could jeopardize Phoebe's future happiness.

The time for the child Maisie to make her final descent was approaching. It was fortunate that his relationship with his wife had made Hal Everett more sensitive and intuitive. His love for her was absolute and his desire to gift his wife with this most precious treasure was extremely touching. He had always been protective of Phoebe. It was the most natural consequence in the world that soon his protection would soon include their unborn child. Between Hal, his father, and his mother, Phoebe and the child could be kept safe.

Hal was not merely a man of science. He was clearly a man of faith. He understood that without a doubt, the minute than his own seed was joined with his wife's egg, a soul, which was patiently waiting for that miracle to occur, would find its home. For nine months, his wife's body would literally become a living cradle where she would nurture the life of their child. There was no doubt that once Phoebe learned of her condition, it would completely occupy her mind and make her vulnerable. She would be so focused on the life growing within that she would not be watchful of the dangers without. But there were others to do that for her.

The fragility of life in this state was undeniable. It was fortunate that Hal had already fathered three children. None of this was new to him. It was the wisdom that he acquired through this experience that might ultimately help him succeed in the guardianship of these two lives. Jason prayed that he would not fail. But even he did not know the final outcome. It was not allowed.

**The End**

_To be continued . . ._


End file.
